Garden of Fate
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A longer fanfic I'm writing for my sister. I don't understand why, but for some reason Neji and Gaara make a believable and cute couple.
1. Chapter 1

There is a reason Sunagakure is called the Village Hidden in Sand. That reason is that it is located right in the middle of a desert. Everywhere you look is sand. The ground is sand, the buildings are sand, even the wind has sand in it. Sand, sand, everywhere…

Neji really, really, disliked sand. Having the Byakugan, he saw far more detail than ordinary people, and sand had a lot of detail. The tiny shimmering of the grains of sand, their subtle textures, the slight differences in colour, Neji saw it all. It gave him a headache.

Still, he would never refuse a mission and, unfortunately, his current mission involved being in Sunagakure. He would be stuck here for at least a month, helping with several search missions that could really use a Byakugan user. Today was his day off, though, but he found it hard to relax. He had tried to meditate, but found it impossible to concentrate. It wasn't as much the sand as it was the heat in this case. It was hotter than the hottest summer day Neji had ever experienced in Konoha. To make things worse, he had overheard some of the natives commenting on how cool it was today.

Neji sighed deeply and got up. He had grown frustrated of doing nothing and decided to go for a walk. Although he hoped to find some spot where there was actual coolness and no sand, he realised this was practically impossible, but at least he could get something to eat on his way.

He walked out of the hotel where he was staying and into a hot, bustling street. Everywhere he looked there were market stands filled with goods and people talking and laughing. Children were playing games, while market sellers tried to get passers-by to purchase their goods. It was a great sight and would have made for a good way to spend some time, had the sheer mass of people not made the heat even worse than it already was.

Neji quickly left the street and made his way through several others, each bustling in their own way, all very hot and sandy. Having never been here, Neji had no idea where to go to, so he simply kept turning into the quietest streets with the most shadow.

It wasn't long before people were but a rare sight. It was obvious he was far away from Suna's commercial and tourist areas. The buildings around him were almost tiny in comparison to the huge hotel he was staying in, but they were roomier than the stores and shops he passed by. There was laundry hanging on several balconies and most of the buildings were decorated with cheerful patterns. "I must be in a residential quarter," Neji mused.

He slowed his pace down, until it was more of a stroll. He liked this area and started to get more relaxed. He kept on walking leisurely, until he noticed the houses started getting bigger and more luxurious. One house, in particular, caught his eye. It was stately and impressive, decorated with finely crafted mosaics in beautiful patterns and bright colours. It was obvious that someone of great importance and wealth lived there and suddenly Neji had the same feeling he had whenever he walked by the house of his uncle Hiashi and his family. That awkward feeling of being somewhere that is clearly above your class that even the buildings themselves seem to look at you in disdain.

Neji tried to laugh the feeling off, but still decided to take another route, leading behind this street. There, he found an open stretch of land with nothing, but a few stray rocks and a tiny little shed with a tall fence. Curious, Neji approached the shed. It was simple and plain and, like most of the buildings in Suna, it was made of sandstone. There was something strange with this sandstone, though. It seemed denser than the sandstone Neji was used to seeing, as if it had been compressed under extreme pressure. It was also flawless, making Neji think it was either extremely well-kept, or very new.

Curious as to what was inside, Neji searched for an entrance. He was surprised when he didn't find any, not even in the shed. Now even more curious, Neji used his Byakugan to sneak a peek. What he found delighted him. Inside was a shadowy garden, with plants and rocks and even a small pond.

"You can have a look inside."

The voice was clear and monotonous, but the invitation seemed awkward, as if the one saying it was new to the whole friendliness thing. Startled, Neji turned around in surprise. There, he saw a boy of about his age, with his arms crossed and an emotionless look on his face. Emotionless to normal people, but Neji could determine hints of anxiety, awkwardness, and even some desperation. Emotions he didn't expect of this boy, who he recognised as the host of the demon Shukaku. "Sabaku no Gaara?"

The boy nodded. "You are Hyūga Neji of Konoha."

Neji was a bit surprised that Gaara knew his name, but assumed it was only normal for a high-ranking shinobi such as him to be aware of the presence of a foreign shinobi in the village. A slight shiver went down Neji's spine as he remembered what terror Gaara was capable of, but the calm aura emanating from Gaara quickly put Neji's mind at ease. The difference between this Gaara and the one he saw back then during the chūnin exams was remarkable. It was as if he had become a completely different person.

Neji was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Gaara making an opening in the fence. He silently followed Gaara in, the opening immediately closing behind them. The garden was amazingly cool and filled with more species of cacti than you could count. "This is amazing…"

Gaara was silent for a moment, before slowly saying "Thank you."

Neji smiled a bit. "You're welcome."

Gaara stared at a medium-sized rock.

Neji stared at Gaara. He felt like he should do something to break the ice. "I like your cacti…"

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes seemed to light up. "I grew them myself."

He seemed oddly proud of this, as if it was the only thing he ever did right. Neji couldn't help but smile. "I see you put a lot of care into them."

A small smile grew on Gaara's face. "I care for them every day."

"It's obvious. Not many people could grow such beautiful plants. Especially not in a desert."

"Cacti are extremely strong plants that can survive even the hardest conditions, but they grow very slowly and are very fragile as seedlings. I wonder if they're like relationships in that way…"

"It sounds like they are and if that's the case, you must be a master at making friends." Neji smiled, hoping that he didn't say something wrong. Seeing Gaara's melancholic face, Neji's smile soon withered.

"I'm no master. Not like that guy... I don't have any friends."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you mean?"

Gaara nodded.

"In that case I can tell you have at least one friend. Naruto sees you as a friend and a close one at that."

"Uzumaki Naruto… is special."

"He is, but you don't have to have his gift to be able to make friends. I could easily see us two becoming friends."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. I don't have many friends myself, but I like you. I would like to be your friend."

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before offering his hand. "Then… we are friends?"

Neji smiled and shook Gaara's hand. "Yes. We're friends."

The frown on Gaara's face turned into a small, but clear smile. "Thank you for being my friend, Hyūga Neji."

Neji smiled back and wondered whether it was destiny that had brought him here, but soon dismissed the thought. _"Destiny or not, I'm certain this is fated to be something beautiful."_


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing how different Sunagakure was at night. Instead of bustling markets and bazaars, there were only quiet, deserted streets, the searing heat of the sun had made way for a cold breeze, and in the pale moonlight, the village seemed nothing more than a few flowing hills.

At least it looked that way from above, Gaara thought. He was probably the only person who had ever seen it like this, though. At the least, he was the only person alive today.

Gaara was sitting on a small platform of sand, flying hundreds of metres above the village. This was the only place he could truly feel at ease, far away from everyone and everything.

He descended until he could clearly see the streets and buildings. At this time of night, the streets were usually absolutely deserted. That is why, when Gaara saw a lone figure moving down a street, he was quite surprised. He was even more surprised when the figure stopped and looked up at Gaara. It was too dark and he was flying too high for any normal person to see him.

When Gaara landed, he recognised the person immediately. "Hyūga Neji…?"

"Good evening Gaara. I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour."

"Me neither. I never sleep, why are you awake?"

"Ah, right, because of the Shukaku… Well, I can't say I have such a good reason to be awake. I just couldn't really sleep, for some reason."

Gaara stared at Neji, enchanted by the way the moonlight shimmered in his eyes. "The city is cold at night. It could be dangerous if you're not prepared."

Neji smiled. "Thank you. Unfortunately I don't have anything warmer than what I'm wearing right now."

A shudder went through Neji's body as Gaara's sand suddenly formed a cocoon around them. To his surprise, though, the sand emanated soothing warmth, instead of the menacing aura he had expected.

"Is this better?"

"Much better, thank you."

There was a silence, but it didn't feel awkward. Instead, it felt right and calming. Neji felt safe and comfortable and before he realised he was even dozing off, he was already asleep.

When Neji woke up, he felt a cool breeze and looked up to a starry sky that was already becoming pale. He sat up and, looking around, he saw they were flying above Suna. Gaara was sitting opposite of him, completely still and watching him.

"I… I fell asleep… Sorry."

"Why would you apologise for that?"

"Well, it wasn't very polite of me, what with you being here and all."

"You need sleep, I don't. I don't mind."

"I do."

"Don't. I liked watching you sleep."

Neji blushed when he heard Gaara say that, but couldn't help but smile as well. His smile grew bigger when he saw Gaara was blushing slightly as well.

"So why did you fly us up here?"

"Ah, I ehm… It's more peaceful up here. Also…"

"Yes?"

"It's almost dawn. This is the only place in Suna where you can see the sunrise properly."

Neji turned to face the east. Gaara sat down next to Neji and together they watched the sunrise in silence. They spent a long time like this, just sitting next to each other and silently enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, Gaara slowly moved them down towards the ground again, landing close to Neji's hotel. Neji got off the sand platform and smiled at Gaara.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you too."

"I really have to go now, though. I have a mission today."

"Me too, but…"

"What is it?"

"If you want… I would like it if you…"

Neji smiled at Gaara's awkwardness. "If I?"

"If you would visit me this evening… At my garden?"

"I would really like that, Gaara."

Gaara smiled with almost childish happiness. "Then I'll see you this evening?"

"Definitely!"

They said goodbye to each other and left, both in an amazingly good mood. The day went by slowly and it wasn't until the early evening that Neji returned to Suna. He hurriedly had dinner and took a quick shower, before setting out to Gaara's garden. He felt good, almost exited.

The sun was already setting when he arrived at the garden. It was quiet and it seemed like there wasn't anyone there. However, when he got close to the fence, it opened up and he saw Gaara tending to the cacti.

"Ah, you came."

"Of course did. I promised, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes, I-I'm sorry."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just never had anyone actually show up after I invited them."

"That's horrible… Do you invite people a lot?"

"Not really… You're the first in… ten years?"

"Ah… I see…"

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Neji was glad the conversation had passed on to a less painful and awkward subject. He sat down on a small chair and watched as Gaara made tea for the two of them. The tea was very sweet and smelled strongly of mint. Neji blew on it to cool it down, as Gaara sat down opposite of him.

"Hyūga Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you a question? As a friend?"

"Of course, but only if you start calling me 'Neji' "

"Ah, okay…" Gaara seemed somewhat embarrassed, but it was soon replaced by total seriousness. "Do you like me?"

Neji was surprised at this question, but he saw the anxiety and fear in Gaara's eyes, dulled by a shimmer of hope.

"Yes, I like you Gaara. I like you a lot, even."

"But we only met a few days ago."

"That doesn't matter. If something is meant to be, time is irrelevant. Our friendship is fated."

"Fate, hm?"

"I never met a person I had such an instant bond with. It's like… we're soul mates or something."

Gaara smiled amazingly happy. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do. Definitely."

"Then… Would you stay at my house, instead of that hotel?"

"I would be honoured."

Gaara suddenly got up, looking quite determined. "All right. I'll have a servant bring over your luggage and prepare a room for you."

Neji smiled and motioned Gaara to sit down and drink his tea. "Where do you live?"

Gaara sat down and pointed to the largest house on the block. "I live there, with my sister and brother."

"I met them before."

The atmosphere of the garden had become pleasant and relaxed now and the two had an enjoyable conversation. The didn't notice the time until it was already deep into the night.

"Ah, I guess it's a bit too late to bring my stuff over from the hotel."

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time." Gaara looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Well, it's not all bad. Perhaps tonight I could… sleep in your sand cocoon again?"

Gaara looked up and smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Ever since I came to Suna, I haven't slept as well as that night with you."

A cloud of sand slowly started to lift the two into the air, forming a protective cocoon around them. It was a bit roomier than before, though, and even had a small lump of sand that Neji could use as a pillow.

Neji made himself comfortable and smiled at Gaara through the darkness.

"Goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight Neji."

Neji slowly fell asleep as Gaara watched over him. They stayed that way until the morning came and when they finally landed again, both felt better rested than ever before. They said goodby, but as Neji walked away, Gaara suddenly hugged him from behind. Neji was surprised, though not really at the hug. He was more surprised at his reaction, as it was not the sense of aversion he usually had. No, instead he felt calm and comfortable.

"Neji? I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you as well, Gaara."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend."

"It's my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Neji stared at the beautiful, geometric patterns that decorated the ceiling of his room. The design reminded him of a mandala he once saw in the Fire Temple. The colours and shapes enchanted him and looking at them cleared his mind, as if he had been meditating.

This would be the last day he'd see them, though. This evening, he would be on his way back to Konoha. Up to a few weeks ago, he would be more than happy to leave. That was before he met Gaara.

The room he was in belonged to Gaara. That is, it was inside Gaara's home, which he shared with his sister, Temari, and his brother, Kankurō. Neji had been invited to stay here after he had become friends with Gaara. He had gladly accepted the invitation.

That was about two-and-a-half weeks ago. In the time that followed, he and Gaara had grown very close. Perhaps even closer than to any other friend either of them had ever had. Now, Neji didn't feel quite as glad to leave Suna. He really didn't want to miss drinking tea with Gaara in the cactus garden, or sleeping as Gaara's watchful eyes guarded over him.

Still, he knew he couldn't stay here forever. His parting with Gaara might be sad, but Konoha was his home and the goodbye wouldn't be permanent. It was only a three-day's trip between the two villages and there would be ample opportunity to visit each other.

So why did he feel so melancholy? His own feelings confused Neji. It was as if he wasn't acting like himself. As if his friendship with Gaara had changed something in his heart. He sighed and got up. _"This is getting me nowhere," _he thought, _"Maybe a change of scenery will help me clear my mind…"_

He dressed and quietly made his way out of the house. Not that he could disturb anyone. Beside himself, the only people in the house were the servants. Gaara and his siblings were all out on missions and wouldn't be back until the afternoon, at the earliest. Still, it was his nature to be as quiet as possible.

He strolled around Suna, not going anywhere in particular. Eventually, though, he found himself standing in front of Gaara's garden. He pensively stroked the wall, noting the unique texture of the sand. He was surprised when the wall suddenly opened up to him, allowing him to enter the garden. Once inside, Neji sat down in the shade of a large saguaro and let his mind wander.

He thought about all the things that had happened since he had arrived in Suna. He thought about how he met Gaara and how he had become friends with him. He thought and thought and slowly fell asleep.

The heat of the midday sun woke him up again. He stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. A quick glance at the sun told Neji what time it was and he realised Gaara would be back in less than an hour. This would be the last time he would see him.

He hurried back to the house, although he knew there was no need to. When he arrived, Temari had already returned, as well, and the two had a polite conversation until Gaara arrived half an hour later.

Kankurō arrived soon after and the four of them enjoyed an early supper. Afterwards, as usual, Neji and Gaara took their leave and headed for the garden at a leisurely pace. The walk was a silent one, but not unpleasant in the slightest. Neji as amazed by how much he had gotten used to these walks.

They had tea in the garden and together, they tended to the cacti. Their being together seemed natural now, as if it was the way the gods had intended it to be. Still, the mood was almost melancholy. Both knew this would be the last time they would be together like this for a long time to come.

By the time they finished their gardening and sat down for tea again, the sun had already set. The night was bright with a full moon, so even without lights, they could easily see each other. They sat down against a large rock, close together to fight off the cold. The mint tea filled the air with a sweet smell. The sound of birds singing their lullabies brightened the mood. The moment was perfect.

"Gaara?"

"Yes Neji?"

"I should get going…"

"I know."

"When will I see you again?"

"The chūnin exams are next month. I might be able to make it there."

"They're in Takigakure this time, right? I should be able to get leave for then."

"Say, Neji?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think is the difference between friendship and love?"

"Does the difference matter?"

"I don't know… Wouldn't a romantic relationship ruin a friendship?"

"I don't think so… Not necessarily, at least. I think that, if it was meant to be, it will only increase the bond between the two immensely."

"How do you know if the other wants to take that step as well?"

"I think… a kiss would be a good indicator."

Gaara leaned over and kissed Neji. The kiss was clumsy, but sincere and Neji gladly returned it. It seemed to last for an eternity as they wallowed in each other's warmth and taste. Both knew it for certain now. This was meant to be. This was their Fate.

When they broke the kiss, the world seemed different. More perfect, as if a few more pieces of a jigsaw puzzle had fallen into place. They remained in each other's embrace for a while, simply enjoying being together.

No perfection can last forever, though, and eventually they had to get up. They held hands as they walked back to the house, feeling strangely proud of being able to show everyone their bond.

Gaara helped Neji gather his belongings and pack his bag. By now, Neji was already behind schedule, but although they should be hurrying, they just couldn't do it.

They walked to the village gates together and after they said goodbye, they kissed again. This time, the kiss was more determined, more passionate. They said goodbye again and Neji turned to leave, when Gaara suddenly halted him again. "Neji, wait. I… I have something for you."

Neji turned and looked at Gaara. "Something? A goodbye present?"

Gaara nodded and gave Neji a small box. "Be careful with it, it's fragile."

Neji took the box and carefully put it in his backpack. Then he gave Gaara a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"We'll see each other again soon."

Neji turned and walked away, waving at Gaara. Gaara waved back and watched as Neji disappeared into the darkness. He stood there for a long time, as if his standing there would guarantee Neji's safe return.

It was a long way back to Konoha, but the journey seemed much faster this time. Even though it was still a good month away, the mere thought of seeing Gaara again filled Neji with energy and joy. He felt reborn, enlightened. He couldn't wait to tell the people back home about this trip. It was the best mission he had ever had.

Back home, Neji quickly unwrapped the gift and smiled as he saw its contents. Inside was a tiny cactus in a beautifully decorated pot. Neji carefully took it out of the box and placed it in front of his window. Its tiny spines shimmered in the mild Konoha sun.

Neji looked at the cactus and realised that Gaara and he had a difficult path in front of them. Living in two different villages would make their relationship that much more troublesome. It would be as fragile as a seedling cactus, but Neji knew they would be able to make it through any hardships and that eventually, their love would be as strong as the strongest cactus.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hundred and fifty-eight days. That was how long it had been since that first kiss. Gaara remembered every detail of that night, from the sweet smell of the cactus flowers to the subtle taste of vanilla on Neji's lips. He would never forget it, even though many such nights had followed since.

Not nearly enough, though. Living in different parts of the world made it quite difficult to see each other on a regular basis. Still, they managed to see each other at least once a month and every reunion was more passionate and loving that the previous.

Gaara was tending his cacti, while lost in the memories of Neji. It was then he realised that, despite their time together, they hadn't been in the garden since their first kiss. Gaara was saddened by this thought. For him, the garden had an important role in their relationship. It had been the place where they first met, where they became friends, and where they had first kissed. Him and Neji not having been there for so long was almost sacrilegious to him.

Still, this problem would soon be solved. In a few days, there was going to be a very special event in Suna and Neji would be attending it. It wasn't every day that your lover was going to be inaugurated as Kazekage.

In a few hours, Neji should be arriving at the main gates with his uncle, Hiashi, and his cousin, Hanabi. It was rather ironic that the only branch family member in the delegation would be the only one allowed the rare honour of sleeping in the Kazekage's private home. Gaara liked this irony.

The time seemed to go a lot faster than Gaara had expected. Before he knew, he was notified by one of his new servants of the arrival of the Hyūga delegation. Gaara quickly got up and hurried to the gate.

They had travelled in style. Three ancient-looking sedan chairs were waiting at the gate. One was quite large and was being carried by four Konoha shinobi. It was beautifully decorated and looked more luxurious than even the Kazekage's official sedan. The Hyūga crest was featured proudly on the front.

The other two were smaller and were being carried by just two shinobi each. Their decorations were much more simple than those of the larger one, but still quite beautiful. One held the same crest as the larger one, only smaller. The second featured a manji with a peculiar design. A design Gaara knew all too well, as it was the same as the cursed seal on Neji's forehead.

The Hyūga came out of the sedan and Gaara greeted them with all the expected formalities. After the greetings, Hiashi and Hanabi took their leave, leaving Neji alone with Gaara. They waited until the others had left, before rushing off to get some privacy in the cactus garden.

When they were finally alone together, they sat down and kissed passionately. Their kisses always seemed so much better after not seeing each other for a while.

Neji made himself comfortable as Gaara made tea and they chatted a bit about what had happened since they last saw each other.

Eventually, the subject changed into Gaara's upcoming inauguration. Neji had to chuckle at Gaara, as he was obviously extremely nervous. Obvious to Neji, that is. No normal human would have been able to see it. In fact, it would have been difficult for even a Hyūga.

Neji knew Gaara well enough to read even the most subtle emotions, though, even those the other boy desperately tried to hide.

"It will be all right, Gaara."

"How do you know that?"

"I know. You know."

"Perhaps… I can't help but worry, though."

"You'll be responsible for the well-being of the entire village. You _should_ be worried."

"That isn't really helping…"

Neji gave Gaara a small kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Everything will be all right."

"Still… I never expected to become Kazekage this quickly… Maybe I'm not ready yet…"

"The regency council seems to think you are. As do the Daimyō and his council and the jōnin of the village. They believe in you and so do I."

"But I'm just fifteen! How can I lead a village? I'm not even a man yet!"

Neji looked at Gaara for a moment, before showing a mischievous grin. "Then why don't you become one?"

Gaara stared at Neji, blushing slightly. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, Gaara."

"I guess we are ready for that…"  
"Don't pretend like you don't want it. I can see it in your eyes."

Gaara blushed more and looked away, making Neji laugh. "Come on Gaara, isn't this the perfect time for it?"

"You're right Neji. You're absolutely right."

They kissed each other lovingly, before starting to undress one another. When they were both naked, Gaara took a step back and released his Sand Armour. The sand crumbled off and revealed Gaara's true skin.

Neji wasted no time stroking it, wallowing in amazement as he felt how extremely soft and delicate it was. He let his nimble fingers wander across Gaara's body, eliciting small moans of pleasure from the redhead. He soon replaced his fingers with his tongue, starting with Gaara's nipples and slowly working his way down.

After a while, Gaara stopped Neji and pushed him down on the soft sand. Now, it was Gaara's turn to explore Neji's body. It wasn't long before Gaara reached Neji's hard-on, eagerly awaiting some attention. Gaara didn't waste any time and immediately started licking it. He first tentatively explored Neji's member, but before long, he was sucking it in earnest.

Soon, Neji ushered Gaara to stop. "Let's go to the next step, shall we?"

Gaara nodded and hugged Neji. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

Neji made Gaara get down on his hands and knees wetted his fingers, before slowly entering one into Gaara's hole. He was gentle and careful, and soon Gaara could take three fingers without ever feeling any pain.

While Neji was still fingering him, Gaara turned and started sucking Neji's dick again. After a few minutes and many moans of pleasure, they stopped and Gaara lay down on his back with Neji positioning himself between his legs. He lifted Gaara's hips slightly and kissed him as he slowly pushed inside.

Both gasped as Neji entered Gaara. Neji held still for a moment, allowing them both to get used to the feeling. As soon as he made sure Gaara wasn't in any pain, Neji started pushing in deeper, before pulling out again and then repeating the process. Soon, he was shagging Gaara with abandon, their combined moans filling the air. They lost themselves in their pleasure, both wondering why they didn't do this sooner.

Far too soon, Neji felt his climax approaching and started masturbating Gaara. Gaara wasn't far from an orgasm himself, and the added pleasure of Neji's hand brought him there even faster. He pulled Neji into a passionate kiss, before climaxing with a loud moan.

Gaara's orgasm sent Neji over the edge as well, and soon they were embracing each other in orgasmic bliss.

Still breathing heavily from the exertion, they rested in each other's arms. The warm sun kept them from getting cold, so they didn't bother dressing and just enjoyed lying there, together.

"That was amazing."

"Beyond amazing."

"I never expected it to feel this good."

"Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was our Fate to wait until this moment."

"It did feel perfect enough to be divine."

"So do you still feel anxious about leading the village?"

"Yeah, but I'll pull through. As long as I have you to support me."

Neji smiled and Gaara answered it with a kiss. They had never felt more connected. Neji stroked Gaara's hair and smiled again. "We'll always be together. Our love was meant to be."


End file.
